Le Plan
by Zanziron
Summary: "Cette journée avait commencé comme les autres. [...] On pouvait remarquer par ailleurs que le professeur Snape habituellement calme et froid semblait agité sur sa chaise et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers l'entrée de la grande salle. [...] Le professeur ne voulait en aucun cas être complice de cette machination seulement il s'était retrouvé obligé d'accepter."


Cette journée avait commencé comme les autres. Les élèves tout aussi bruyants les uns que les autres, discutaient avidement des derniers potins tout en engloutissant leur petit déjeuner. Les plus sérieux révisaient pour les examens qui arrivaient prochainement et les plus fatigués dormaient debout devant leurs assiettes. Les professeurs surveillaient du coin de l'œil les différents élèves assis tout en discutant des cours qu'ils donneraient.

On pouvait remarquer par ailleurs que le professeur Snape habituellement calme et froid semblait agité sur sa chaise et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter le terrible professeur Snape ? Peut être le fait que son filleul adoré qu'il aimait et détestait cordialement lui avait avoué le soir précédent son envie de mettre sa relation au grand jour et ainsi pouvoir exposer au monde entier son amour. Le professeur ne voulait en aucun cas être complice de cette machination seulement il s'était retrouvé obligé d'accepter.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un petit blond au magnifiques yeux gris. Il se déplaçait avec grâce et élégance, la tête haute une démarche tout à fait aristocratique en somme. Il était accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis : Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui discutaient activement de choses mais surtout de l'aveu de leur meilleur ami de la veille au soir. Ce dernier avait décidé de les mettre au courant avant les autres par respect pour leur amitié.

« Honnêtement, je m'en suis toujours doutée ». Déclara la jeune fille « Arrête, c'était pas évident non plus... » Répliqua le basané tout en se dirigeant vers leur table.

Ils s'assirent, leur ami blond s'asseyant à leur suite. « Il faut quand même avouer que c'était pas vraiment discret non plus. » continua-t-elle.

« Il y a que toi qui l'a remarqué ! En même temps, vu le temps que tu passes à dévisager notre cher ami ici présent, ce n'est pas étonnant »

« Je ne te permet pas ! T'es encore pire que moi, une vraie mère poule ! »

« Mais moi au moins je le fais discrètement » Il fut coupé sèchement par leur cher ami Draco Malfoy : « Je vous prierais d'arrêter de débattre sur ma situation amoureuse surtout quand je suis présent. »

Le blond les regardait avec un regard plein de reproche mais que Pansy qualifiait _d'extrêmement Sexy._ Les deux autres gloussèrent en se regardant complice ce qui fit rouler des yeux le jeune homme. Celui-ci releva la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit que son professeur adoré le regardait avec crainte. Il lui fit donc le sourire le plus innocent et discret possible. Il était Serpentard par Merlin et pas un de ces stupides Poufsouffle.

Il détourna son regard de la table des professeurs pour se diriger vers la porte de la grande salle qui s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer Ronald Weasley à moitié réveillé qui luttait pour rester debout, bien vite suivi par sa petite amie Hermione Granger qui le réprimandait sur sa tenue négligée et son comportement rustre. La dernière personne qui suivait les deux tourtereaux était bien évidemment le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui regardaient ses amis avec une pointe d'amusement et peut être aussi de nostalgie.

Ils en avaient vécu des choses depuis leur début de leur scolarité et maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, Harry pouvait vivre sa vie comme l'entendait sans craindre qu'un fichu mage noir vienne le menacer.

Les trois Gryffondors s'assirent à leur table sous le regard pétillant du directeur Dumbledore qui mangeait discrètement un bonbon au citron.

L'agitation de la grande salle en ce matin de printemps était telle que les élèves avaient du mal à discuter sans hausser la voix.

Mais ce brouhaha ambiant fut interrompu quand le Prince des Serpentard, qui s'était levé de sa place, s'approcha de la table des professeurs vers son directeur de maison préféré avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit frissonner ce dernier en pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Puis il y eut des exclamations surprises.

Etonné par la silence ambiant, Harry releva la tête et vit les nombreux regards dirigés vers la table des professeurs. Il fit de même et se retrouva figé, le souffle coupé. Devant ses yeux, Draco Malfoy était penché dangereusement vers son professeur de Potions, de sa place, on pouvait même croire qu'ils s'embrassaient tellement ils étaient proches.

Harry soudainement intégralement rouge, se leva brusquement sous le regard étonné de ses amis et se dirigea à grands pas vers le couple. Il tira sur le bras du blond et l'entoura de ses bras tout en jetant un regard mauvais au professeur honnis.

Cet élan de possessivité en surpris plus d'un mais pas le professeur qui laissa un petit rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que la jalousie des Gryffondor ne soit plus à prouver. » Sous les regards choqués de toute la grande salle. Un grognement animal lui répondit et il soupira d'amusement tout en secouant la tête.

« Il semblerait également que la ruse des Serpentards ne soient plus à prouver non plus » sourit Draco dans les bras de son amant. Il releva la tête pour croiser un regard émeraude noirci de jalousie. Celui-ci s'écarta et pris son amant par le bras et quitta la grande salle à grande enjambée. Draco allait payer pour ça. Celui-ci, bien qu'emmené de force ne semblait pas tenir rigueur de la brutalité de son petit ami et avait même un grand sourire. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il sortirait du lit aujourd'hui.

Les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent sur le cri de Draco :

« Merci Sev' ! » Celui-ci eut un rictus amusé tout en se disant que le petit ami de son filleul avait désormais encore plus de raison de le détester.


End file.
